Mistletoe Season
by clockwork-heartbeat
Summary: Jinx has never had a real Christmas and a certain speedster is determined to make this one the best she'll ever have. Main pairing is Flinx (Jinx/Kid Flash) but there may also be bits of BBRae and RobStar.


**A/N: hello~ So I've had this idea of a Flinx Christmas for a while and I'm finally actually writing it out. Gotta say it's nice to be writing since I haven't done it for a while and I love these characters. My first OTP ever and they're like my babies. So I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (:**

"What!?" the boy's shout startled the pale sorceress on the other side of the counter, causing her to splash some coffee and some of the diners around the café to look at the pair.

"What the hell, Wally?" Jinx's cheeks flushed a bit, embarrassed that he was making a scene at her place of employment yet again. She sighed and grabbed a few paper towels, quickly wiping up the spilled coffee off the counter top.

Jinx, in the past few months since leaving the Hive Five, had become part of a new system the Titans had set up. It was a program made to help ex-villains find their way in society and get onto their own two feet. Many students of Hive Academy had decided to turn it around and had joined the program as well, which, along with much pestering from a certain speedster, had encouraged Jinx to try it. So far it had been going well. The Titans had bought and payed the first few months rent on a small, but nice apartment for her. They'd also helped her get a job. The only parts that Jinx found to be annoying were the bi-monthly group meetings that reminded her of an Alcoholics Anonymous session and that they'd assigned her a "mentor"- or rather a friend to hang out with. Of course this person was none other than the ginger who was sitting on a stool across the counter from her staring at her incredulously.

The two had been having a casual conversation when Wally had brought up that Christmas would be coming soon, which it would. It was about the middle of November. Thanksgiving was in only a couple of weeks and after that Jump City would be caught in a whirlwind of Christmas fever. Not that Jinx cared, which had completely bewildered the boy.

"I don't really see what the fuss is about" she had said, much to his surprise. "It doesn't seem all that great to me."

Wally, in return had uttered and incredulous "WHAT!?" in front of everyone at the café. There weren't too many people and they all looked away after a few seconds of curious staring.

The speedster had simply never met a person who didn't enjoy Christmas. Everyone he knew, even Raven, enjoyed the winter holidays at least a bit. Jinx was the first person to ever simply not care.

"Have you ever even HAD a Christmas!?" he asked loudly, once again drawing a few eyes with the volume of his voice. The pink-haired waitress sighed and shushed him impatiently then took the mug of coffee she'd poured to a table, apologizing to them for the wait.

"and to answer your question," she said when she returned to the counter, "No, I haven't."

Wally's eyes grew to what seemed the size of dinner plates and he opened his mouth to shout again- only stopping when she turned a pointed glare on him. Reluctantly, he refrained from yelling and sighed before looking at her again.

"I don't understand, how have you never celebrated Christmas before?" the speedster asked, giving her a look that she thought might actually contain pity. She raised an eyebrow at him in slight annoyance at the tone.

"Well I didn't have the greatest childhood" she reminded him, though her glare faded away she didn't seem to shaken or saddened by what she'd just brought up. In fact she seemed fine, which meant the correctional program had definitely been working for her. "And the Hive academy never made a big deal out of it, really and I wasn't with the Five long enough to celebrate it. I just never really got the chance I guess. Either way, I guess it's nice for people who celebrate it, but I don't. And I don't plan to, so I don't really care one way or the other."

By the time Jinx had finished, she was being waved down by another customer and ran off to see what they needed before Wally could even think of a rebuttal. He sighed and crossed his arms, pouting a bit. How could she not care about Christmas? The winter season was by far one of the happiest of the year- and definitely his favorite. Singing carols, seeing family and friends, giving and receiving gifts, mistletoe kisses… Christmas was by far one of Wally's favorite things and no way was she about to miss any more of them. Surely if one missed too many Christmases they'd become a Scrooge, if not a full-on Grinch! There was no way on earth he was letting this happen to her. Dammit, he was going to give her the best Christmas ever if it killed him.

When Jinx returned to the counter once again she couldn't help but notice how the speedster, who had been pouting when she left, was now grinning. The spark of determination in his eyes was almost blinding. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, and then her expression changed to recognition and bewilderment. By god, Wally West had an idea. The type of idea that could end in either chaos and destruction (and possibly hilarity) or maybe, though it was uncommon, something grand. Jinx was willing to bet every cent she had on the first one. Without another word, the determined ginger stood, said his goodbye and left the building, leaving a nervous and anxious sorceress in his wake.

**A/N: So that it for the prologue. What could Wally be planning? Haha, well I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it~ So anyways if you DID like it then you should favorite and follow it and maybe review it? (please be gentle though). So yeah. On to the first chapter~ **


End file.
